


Symposium Magarum

by MatrixCube



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/F, M/M, P3 AU, Unrequited Love, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To whom are you going on your last day? When fear is squeezing your heart and you know that you cannot defeat Nyx?</p><p>This is a P3AU - a day before the final battle against Nyx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symposium Magarum

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from Madoka Magicka.
> 
> I had this in my folder for ages.

Two girls shared bodyheat. Huddled against one another under a heavy blanket. The room was submerged in grey with the dim light of a streetlight shining inside. A ray of light lay lazily across the blanket.

“Chie, I'm scared.” Her voice was thin, almost a whisper.

The other one swallowed a lump of helplessness. She couldn't say anything. Her mind was screaming that she was scared, too, but... she had to be strong.

Fingers squeezed a green jacket in search for answers.

 _I am scared, too._ Her hand rested on top of the clenched fingers in her jacket.

Fear shook her inner core and emptied her of any tears. Tears would solve nothing.

Both of them relaxed slightly as droplets of rain clattered against the window, more and more. The sound was soothing somehow. It eased their minds off their upcoming fate.

Death and despair.

“Me, too.”

 

A boy fiddled with the bunny charm on his phone. His brows furrowed and jaw working, he seemed to be deep in thought. A growl. He flipped the phone open, searching for a number.

When the first raindrops hit his window, he hits the call button.

The ringing was agonizing, somehow mockery with every tone he waited for the called to pick up. But he had to do this.

_“Hello?”_

The crack when the called got picked up sent his bravery right through the window.

“H-hello Naoto-kun. It's Kanji.”

The boy took a deep breath. He's sweating. But there's no going back now. He needed to say this, so he wouldn't have any regrets.

“Listen, uh... I wanted to tell you something...”

The end of the line was silent, waiting for more. His indexfinger played with the strap on his phone. 

“I, uh... how do I put this...”

But he couldn't say it. Resignation washed over him, his spirit dissipated. This was meaningless in contemplation of tomorrow.

_“... I know, Kanji-kun.”_

These words didn't lift his spirits. They fell into void and didn't hurt him.

_“Thank you.”_

The call ended. The boy with no regrets flipped his phone shut and threw it, as hard as he could, against the wall. It didn't break.

 

A being was all alone in a room that wasn't his. The room was pitchblack with the curtains closed. Only the sound of rain falling on concrete drifted inside. It didn't reach the being curled up in a corner.

The being was shaped human, male even, but he only consisted of thoughts now, thoughts that gnawed on his very soul. If he had one.

He wasn't sure. Did he have a soul like a human? Was he really human now? If so, would he die like the others? Die a mortal death and ascend somewhere else than this world?

He wasn't human. He was a shadow and he couldn't die. Well, his human shape could die, but his being would just be forced back into a mindless creature feeding off anxiety and the wish for destruction.

He didn't want to go back to what he once was. A creature without memories of his friends, without being able to experience life.

He wouldn't know who he was anymore. He'd lose everything.

A rattled breath escaped him.

He didn't want to go back.

 

A girl knocked at the boy's door with such indecision that the boy wasn't sure if there was even someone waiting outside. He slid the door open and smiled sadly.

The girl was drenched and her tears mingled with the rain on her face. She followed him inside, excused herself to the grandfather for the late instrusion.

They went upstairs and the girl cried the whole time by herself.

Her body shook, a fragile thing in his even leaner arms, sobs breaking out of her like bullets.

A towel covered her shoulders and didn't care about the two of them so close that the boy's clothes were already damp, too.

“I will see you all die tomorrow, Naoto-kun, I won't be able to do anything, I...” Her talking was rash and despair clung to every word like a lifeline. “I know it'll be too strong for me to analyze it, I will never be strong enough to support you, I will stand there and watch you all going down, unable to--”

The other one knew she wanted to hear reassuring, comforting words, but he settled for honesty. “You will be able to encourage us, Rise-san. We need your clear judgement of anything out of the usual pattern of whatever we're going to face.”

Her breath hitched.

He rested his head on to of hers. Maybe it would comfort her.

Her sobbing died down.

“Don't say you're useless. You're a strong asset of the team. And we're going to face tomorrow together.” His voice was quiet, but a slight tremor betrayed his calmness.

Both indulged in silence and the comfort of each other, something connecting them, so fragile neither wanted it to break.

There wasn't hope in their hearts. But tranquility.

 

Two boys shared bodyheat. On a futon, the blanket thoughtlessly discarded somewhere. The room was tidy and a single lamp on a desk spoke of an earlier study session.

It had been interrupted by a knock on the door and when one of them opened, there had been a head-on collision of mouths and severe contact of bodies.

There were questions of how and why, but they were silenced by exploring fingers and hurried kisses which spoke of youth. Neither of them did care.

Feelings crashed into each other and made them gasp. Urgency took hold of them and every kiss and stroke screamed of need.

This wasn't perfect. This was standing on the edge. Together. Feeling for the last time. All of it.

Muffled gasps and hoarse screams mingled with sweat running down their bodies, shivering.

They were a heap of skin and catching breathes. It was hard to figure out which limb belonged to whom.

“Yosuke, I... will lead everyone to death.” The boy's voice was faint. “I can't do this to you. I will go alone.”

A hand smoothed a silver strand of hair out of the boy's face. “No you won't.” There was affection in his eyes. “We will follow you willingly. At least I will.”

The boy didn't smile. He cried instead. “I love you.”


End file.
